With the increase of the number of vehicles, traffic accidents occur more and more frequently; how to try the best to protect the safety of passengers in traffic accidents becomes a major research direction of vehicle safety.
Anti-collision structure is an accessory structure mounted at a periphery of a main structure of a vehicle body, and can be deformed in a collision so as to absorb an impact force and protect the vehicle body. Most anti-collision structures in the prior art are independent structures, such as a front bumper, a rear bumper, and so on. When the vehicle body suffers an impact force, the impact force will entirely concentrate on one of the independent anti-collision structures; once the impact force exceeds the bearing limit of the anti-collision structure, the anti-collision structure will be deformed and fractured and then loss the anti-collision capability. The aforesaid anti-collision structures can only provide very limited protection to the vehicle body and can't meet the requirement of vehicle safety.